Anything to get her back
by PeetaMellark'sKatniss
Summary: My name is Peeta Mellark. I am 17 years old. I survived the hunger games twice. Katniss Everdeen, the person i love, has been captured and talken away from me, she's been hijacked and i WILL do anything to get her back. **** Peeta's PoV on mockingjay
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hii. Okay first of all i want to say thank you to my first two reviewers. You guys made my day =) This is for you guys 3 Anyway this is only the first chapter. I will be uploading more in a day or so so enjoy! Candy = $1 boots= $50 REVIEWS= FREE so pleaseee review.

-Sel

Disclaimer: If i was suzzane collins i would be making another book but since i'm not im here in my room writing on fanfiction =) Also Peeta isn't mine which also proves im not the author. lol Everything belongs to Suzzane Collins.

* * *

"Where's Katniss?" I scream.

"The capitol has her! How many times do I have to tell you that?" asks Haymitch I think.

I can't see or think straight now that Katniss is gone.

"Why did you take me and not her?" I yell back. "You promised me Haymitch! You promised me you would keep her safe!"

"Well oopsies!" he yells back in a frustrated and guilty voice. I hate him. I used to hate him before but now I hate him more then anyone. Tears start forming in my eyes.

"Why didn't you get her?" I say in a whisper.

"I'm sorry Peeta. We tried. We barely managed to get you out," he says in a softer voice. He tries to say more but I can't hear. I'm crying to loudly and before I know it I black out.

"Good morning sunshine," Haymitch says. I smile.

"Hi," I say before I realize what happened. I suddenly frown and turn away from him. He comes closer to my bed just inches apart from my good foot. I suddenly smile and turn to him.

"Good morning dearest Haymitch," I say in a cheerful voice. Then I kick his groin as hard as I possibly can. He fall on the ground wincing. I smile at this then suddenly start laughing. I'm laughing so hard tears are forming in my eyes. Haymitch is still on the ground and I am still laughing when a nurse comes in. I immediately stop laughing and look down to Haymitch. We look at each other and start laughing. We probably look really stupid but I don't care. He gets up again and starts stepping back.

"Never visiting you again when you're mad," he says.

"Good so if you don't get Katniss back then don't EVER talk to me again," I say. I'm angry again and the nurse sees it too. She presses some buttons and two other nurses come in. I smile at this.

"Don't worry I don't kill unless it's necessary," I say trying to lighten the mood. This gets them more upset and I start to black out again from their medicine. I don't really care

though. I see Katniss when I sleep so I don't fight the medicine.

I don't have anything connected to me when I wake up. Yay. They don't think I'm dangerous anymore. Joy. Haymitch, Plutarch, Finnik, President Coin, and Gale are all in my room. " Morning Sunshine," Haymitch starts. "We have…,"

"Shut up!" I yell. "I thought I told you not to talk to me until you get her,"

"Calm down Peeta," says Finnik.

"You shut up!" I'm mad again. "You didn't have your life torn away from you, now did you?" I ask.

"As a matter-of-fact loverboy, Annie was taken to the capitol! Without her I have nothing!" he yells back. Ouch.

"I'm sorry Finnik," I whisper. "You don't know how much I love her."

"Actually I do. I love Annie just as much," he replies calmer.

"They'll be okay," I say trying to convince myself more then him. "They're both strong." He just nods and lowers his head. I turn to Haymitch and say "Can I go back to sleep now?'

"Sure you can, but I just thought you wanted to know that we're getting her back," he says and starts to walk out the door. It takes me a second to get it but when I do I scream.

This makes Haymitch laugh.

"Haymitch Abernathy you better tell me what you guys are doing or else…" I scream.

This makes him laugh even harder.

"Or else what sweetheart?" he asks.

"Or else I will kill my self!" I scream even though he is only 2 feet away from me.

"Good luck with that!" he says guffawing. I scowl at him. "Please?" I beg.

"Fine." He say. "Me, Gale, and the rest of the crew are going to bust her out." he beams.

"What?" I ask confused. "And how are you going to do that? They must have tight security on them,"

"Well we have spies that work for the security," he retorts.

"When are you leaving? And I want to come," I say.

"We're leaving in half and hour and boy you've been knocked out for the last week. You really think we're gonna let you go?"

"Haymitch! I…" I begin but a nurse comes in and jabs a needle into me. I fall asleep again waiting for my Katniss to come back to me. And when she does I won't let her go.


	2. Chapter 2

By the time I wake up I know it's too late. I've been asleep for what 2, 3 days? Haymitch would've woken me up if they got her, he owed me that much. I'm so confused right now and my arms and legs are sore from all that twisting and turning from my nightmares that I haven't been able to wake up to, that all I can do is hope that she's all right. Right when I'm about to fall asleep a nurse comes in. "Hello Mr. Mellark!" she says cheerfully. "They're expecting you! Let me just check your vital signs and your off!"

"Wait what? Who's expecting me and how long have I been asleep?" I say suddenly alert.

"Oh President Coin and Ms. Everdeen," she shrugs.

"Katniss Everdeen's mother?" I ask confused. She laughs.

"Oh no, our mockingjay herself. Katniss is expecting you Peeta," she says whispering the last part like it was a secret. But I didn't care. Katniss wanted too see me. I felt my heart beat faster and started pulling out the needles in my arm. The nurse lady shrieked in horror.

"Oh no, Mr. Mellark I need to take them out carefully or you'll get blood poisoning!"

I smile at this because I remember Katniss saying that to me in the cave. I stop pulling them out and let the nurse do it. She checks my blood pressure and heart beet and let's me go. I sprint out of the room and into the red room. I remember hearing one on the doctors talk about it while I was under the drugs. They said it was the best room so I automatically assumed that that's the room Katniss would be in. I'm right. I can see her through the window. She's laying in her bed with her sister and she's smiling. I want to take this in before I go in because the moment is perfect. I really wish I had my sketch book with me right now. Whatever. I take a deep breath and walk in to the room. The room's really big and so she doesn't immediately see me. Haymitch sees me first and half smiles. I smile back until I see the camera crew. I frown. Haymitch immediately runs to me and drags me out of the room. I wait while he catches his breath to explain.

"They want the shot of you two together so that they can air it for the rebellion," he says. He says nothing more and walks back inside. I smile and enter again. This time she does see me. I lock my eyes on hers but all I see is confusion. Then I see her get out of her bed and run towards me. I do the same thing with my arms out to hug her but she grabs my thought. At first I thing it's to kiss me but then she stars squeezing. I look in her eyes again and I see hatred. I'm bigger then her and stronger so I'm able to grab her arms and pry them off me. I hold them and a bunch of nurses and doctors run to me. It all goes by so fast that I don't realize what's going on. They put something in her arm and she faints. Prim screams but they take her and her mother and almost everybody out of the room. The only people left are me and Haymitch. We are ushered to a corner of the room and a glass case comes down between us and her. I start screaming but Haymitch punches me in my gut and that shuts me up for a while.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask. "I know she doesn't love me but I never knew she hated me that much."

"They've hijacked her," he says not looking at me.

"What?"

"Remember in the first games with the tracker jackers? Well they did kind of the same thing to her but they messed with all her memories of you. We knew but since she did nothing to harm anybody else we thought she would be fine with you." He says fast and quietly.

"What can I do?" I ask. He just stares at me for a while.

"Damn. I told her you were too good for her." He says shaking his head.

"Shut up." I say a little to loudly. "Just tell me what I can do to help her!"

I'm screaming now.

"Calm down Peeta!" he screams back. "I don't know what to do! Just get her memories back somehow!" he says. I can see that he feels scared too. Good I think. He deserves that.

"Fine. I'll sleep with her in here tonight,"

"She'll kill you!" he screams. "Did you not just see what happened right now?"

"That's a chance I'll have to take. Anything to get her back."


	3. Chapter 3

When she has woken up again Haymitch goes in and talks to her. They don't let me hear what they're talking about but my the look on her face I can see that she's frustrated. They are also talking about me because every once in a while she looks at me and immediately looks away. Once she even sticks out her tongue at me when she sees me mocking Haymitch. This makes me laugh. It's good to get a part of her back.

"Peeta!" Haymitch yells at me after a while. I run into the room but stop when I see her frightened eyes. She looks like a scared 5 year old and this makes my heart pound even louder.

"I won't hurt you Katniss," I say calmly as I take baby steps towards her. She is glaring at me with her confused eyes but doesn't do anything so I start taking longer strides. When I'm 3 feet away from her I stop.

"Did you check him for weapons?" she asks. "Why doesn't he have a needle in him like me,"

"Because sweetheart he didn't try to kill you," he says. She rolls her eyes but stops talking for a while. Our eyes lock and I can feel mine filling with tears when he doesn't look away.

"I remember you," she says. "I remember you joined the careers to try and kill me and I remember you forcing me to get that medicine to help you survive, but I also remember the bread. I don't know what to think of you."

I take a deep breath. She doesn't know that I joined the careers to keep them from finding her. She doesn't know that I never wanted her to get that medicine for me. I wanted her to win not me. But she also remembers the bread. From when I was 11 I think. "That's okay I say because I'm going to sleep in her with you. We can talk then." I walk away before she or Haymitch can argue. I walk to my room and pack my stuff. It's already 7. Dinner is already over but I go to the cafeteria anyway. I find one of the volunteers and they give my bread and meat. I eat it without even tasting it and go take a shower. I change into my pajamas grab my pillow and blanket and walk back to her room. Everyone is already there and she's showered and changed. She looks beautiful in her blue night gown but I don't say anything because she thinks I'm a murderer and it will scare her. I see a cot on the other side of the room from her bed. I go and place my stuff there and sit on the chair by her bed.

"Peeta," I hear Haymitch say. "I need to talk to you."

I walk over to where he is and I feel her eyes on me the whole time.

"I'm staying with her no matter what you say," I hiss.

"Fine whatever but she's still under the drugs," he replies.

"What drugs?" I ask.

"We put more tracker jacker poison in so that she doesn't hate you as much," he says. "So be careful,"

"Whatever," I say and walk back into her room. She's glaring at me now but I don't flinch. I go back to my bed, grab my blanket, and walk over to her bed.

"You're not going to lay with me are you?" she asks kind of… disgusted. This hurts me a lot. We used to lay in bed holding each other all the time and she didn't mind, well at least she didn't act like she did, and now she doesn't even like the idea.

"No, I won't," I say and sit in the chair wrapping the blankets around me.

"So tell me what you want to know,"

"Well I can't remember anything about you so there isn't much to tell," she replys still glaring at me.

"Tell me about the bread," I say. I remember her mentioning it before. She stays silent for a moment before answering.

"I was 11 and I was starving. I was going through your trash and you saw me and burnt the bread for me and gave it to me. You got hit but you still smiled at me. I saw you the next day and that's all I remember."

"Yes, that's what happened. Then the next day you say me and then picked up a dandelion,"

She gasps "Oh, I remember that now. Then I started hunting the next day, I guess you kind of saved my life that day," she says.

"I guess I kind of did," I smile. "But do you want to know why I gave you the bread?" I ask edging closer to her in my seat.

"No, why," she gulps.

"Because well…. remember when I told you about the first time I say you during our first games?" I ask. She nods.

"You said that you loved me," she says slowly. She's silent for a moment. "Do you still love me?" she asks quietly.

I take a deep breath, "Yes," I reply "Yes I still do." She burrows her eyebrows in confusion.

"How can you still love me after all I've done to you!" she's screaming now.

"Because Katniss that's what I do. I forgive you because without you I have nothing!" I yell back.

"Then why did you try to kill me? I have memories that haven't been touched by the capitol like you joining the careers! What was that about?" she asks.

"I was trying to keep them away from you! I didn't sleep for nights until you found me because I was to busy keeping them away!" I yell.

"See! Even then I hurt you! Why do you bear the pain?"

"Because Katniss you're my only reason to live! If I hadn't gotten picked as the male tribute for the first games then I would volunteer anyway to keep you safe!"

She's shivering now so I throw my blanket at her. She hesitates for a moment but takes it anyway. I stomp to my cot and fall asleep feeling cold. I sigh. The things I do for Katniss.

It's around midnight when she starts screaming. I run to her. Usually I would already be in her bed waking her so it feels awkward but I wake her anyway. I shake her gently telling her to wake up again and again. I say it for about 20 times before she wakes but when she does she freezes. She says the 3 words that hurt me more then anything else she had ever said. "Don't kill me," she whispers. I see that she is defenseless and tangled in her blankets. She looks like a scared child instead of a 17 year old survivor of the hunger games. She's trying to un tangle herself from the sheets as she locks her eyes with mine, but this time it's me who looks away. She's breathing heavily from her nightmare and she shaking all over. I can't stand to look at her like this anymore. I rip both of her blankets of and start untangling her. She freezes but let's me untangle her then I wait a minute before climbing in with her. She's stiff at first but loosens her muscles when my arms wrap around her. I lazily start making a circle on her back with my index finger and do so until she is asleep. She doesn't hug me back but at least she let me in her bed. It's a start.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N k this is the shortest chapter yet. It's actually not even a paragraph but yeah. I just wanted to add some suspence =)

* * *

When I wake up the next morning I see that she's not there. I sit up my eyes searching for hers.

"Katniss," I call. Silence. "Katniss," I call again. Nothing. I get up and search everywhere for her. Then I see Haymitch in the hallway and run to him.

"Haymitch!" I call. "Where's Katniss? I had her in my arms then when I woke up she wasn't there!"

"Calm down Peeta," he says. "We took her in the morning to do some testing. And how did you get her to lay with you?"

"What? Oh she had a nightmare and I just went and held her," I reply.

"That would explain why," he said.

"Explain what?" I ask quietly.

"That explains why the capitols are fools. They didn't put nearly as much poison in her as they would do to you. You wanna know why?" he asks. I stay silent waiting for him to explain it to me.

"Because Peeta they didn't think she loved you. So they thought if they put a little poison it would make her hate you. But them being stupid, they didn't realize that she really did love you," he says explaining it more to himself then me. "I have to go tell the doctors," he says in excitement as he walked away. More like ran but whatever. I was still in shock from what he had just said. Did she really love me? Is that why she let me hold her? Let me sleep in the same room as her? Does she really love me? I always thought it was all a part of the games, but maybe not.

* * *

A/N dun dun duhhhh i told you it was hsort. Not click review and review then after you review press the back button then click on next and read chapter 5 =)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Hii so im soo sorry i havent updated in like a million years. Anyway i got depressed *because my friends* kept kelling me that Calliou had cancer. So i got really depressed because i used to watch calliou everyday when i was 5. Yah i know. Me and my friends act like a bunch of 2 yr olds. anyway pleaseeee review. This story sucks but u know u could review anyway ;) k read it nowww and do u guys think that Calliou has cancer?

* * *

When I wake up the next day I'm frantic. I don't remember fainting but Haymitch tells me I fainted after the doctors told me that the hijacking came back. They explained to me that that was the capitol's original plan. They hijacked her so that at first she wouldn't seem to dangerous but then BAM she would turn into a monster and kill me. Then after she killed me the hijacking would wear off completely and she would feel so bad that she killed herself. Then the mockingjay and her lover would be dead and the rebellion would end. End of a very well thought plan. I hate the capitol. Of course I had hated them before too, but now that they've taken the 3 most important things in my life away from me the hate went up about a million notches. Taking away my friends and family is one thing but taking away my Katniss broke me. Now they would suffer like the rest of us. I will make them pay!

* * *

I spend all day in my room, only leaving to eat, staring at the walls. They're so boring here. I make up my plan while doing this. Tonight i'm going to march into her room and I'm not leaving until she comes back to me. When nighttime finally arrives I wait until lights out and head to her room. It's the farthest from mine to keep her from finding me but after a good 10 minutes of walking I finally arrive at room 628. I don't knock afraid it'll scare her. I open the door slowly so that I makes no noise and lock it behind me. Guess I'm not quiet enough because she says "Wh….Who's there?" Dang it. I take a deep breath and say "It's me…Peeta." "Are you here to kill me?" she askes. "Because if you are then I have a knife and I will kill you," I smile at this. Same old Katniss. Not afraid of anything. "No, I'm not here to kill you," I reply. "Then why are you here?" she asks confused. "To talk to you Katniss," I say. She waits a bit. "I don't want to talk to a mutt," she replies with hatred in her voice. Ouch. "Well it's your lucky day," I say stepping toward her bed. "I'm not a mutt," "Say's you," she says and before I know it she has me in a headlock. I'm stronger than her and have taken wrestling classes before so I can easily take her and swing her over my shoulder. She starts screaming and kicking but I held on. I put her down on her bed at out of nowhere she pulls out a knife. Where the hell did she find a knife? Why didn't they take it away? She kicks me hard and I fall down on her bed and before I can blink she has the knife to my throat. She's breathing heavily and I can see her eyes closing. When she opens them her gray eyes are completely black. It must be her hijacking. She smiles evilly and says "Any last words mutt?" I sigh if I'm gonna die I'd rather die trying. "Yes a couple. Katniss this isn't you. They need you, the rebellion needs you. Everybody needs you. Don't give up on them Come on Katniss try. Take the capitol down. And another thing…I love you," there those are pretty good last words. I can only hope now that she listens. I look up at her and see her eyes closed tears streaming out. I want so bad to hold her and let her cry against me but I decide not to. She slowly opens her eyes and I see that they are half black and half gray. Yes! She's coming back. "Please Katniss?" I beg. She moves her hand from my throat and lifts it and then drops in on the ground. "How….How can you still love me after all of this?" she asks through tears. This breaks my heart. "Because Katniss. You're you. We've been through too much not to forgive each other." I try to explain. But she just falls to her knees and starts sobbing. I slowly rise but she stops me by saying "Please don't," I sit down on her bed and wait for her to cry herself out. When she's calm again I ask "So what do you want to do with me now?" "Kill you for being kind," she says. I smile. "But I'll do it tomorrow because I'm tired now," she says. I get up and start walking but she surprises me by grabbing my wrist and pulling me toward her. "I'm not letting you leave," she says. "For all I know you could be out getting a knife to kill me with." I say nothing waiting for her to do something. She pulls me toward her bed and pushes me onto it. "Scoot over," she says and I do. She pushes me against the wall and pulls out 9 pillows she throws two at me and I put them under my head. She puts the rest of them in between us and lays down as far away from me as possible. I should be scarred after what she just pulled on me but I'm happy that I'm even in the same room as her. I want to pull her in my arms and hold her like the train but I can't decide if I should. After a long time debating I decide to do it. I slowly yawn and reach my arm out to her. She freezes when I touch her bare shoulder. I take this moment to look at her. She's wearing a plain tank top and long pajama pants. She's shivering so I ask "Where's your blanket Katniss?" "Didn't get one," she mutters. "What do you mean you didn't get one? It's freezing cold!" I reply. "Well I didn't get one," she says hesitating. She's lying. "Where is it?" I ask. She stares. "How did you know?" she asks. "Because I know you now where i*s it? I'm cold." Again I get nothing but a stare. "It got all wet," she says. "How?" I ask. " I got frustrated and threw it in the bathtub," she says sheepishly. "Tell me the truth," I say. "Fine I gave it to a family who only had 1. They had 11 people in one tiny room and i felt bad," she says. "Oh good," I say. Then I reach out my hand to grab hers. "Let's go sleep in my room then," She hesitates but slides her hand in mine. She probably has no idea where she's going so I lead us to my room. As we walk through the hallways people start to come out to see what's going on. Soon the news spreads that Peeta and Katniss are together again and there' s people waiting for us none of them daring to talk to us. She doesn't like it so I pull her in close and try to hide her. The door that surprises me the most is Gale's. When we walk past it I see he's standing there waiting. I freeze stopping her with me. "How?" is all he whispers before he goes inside. I start walking again and when we finally get to my room she collapses on my bed.

"It's warm," she says. I begin looking through my clothes trying to find a t-shirt for so for extra warmth since I doubt she'll let me hold her. "It was a part of my torture you know," she says. I freeze and my breath catches in my throat. "What?" I ask.

"They froze me," she says and burries herself into my sheets. I can only imagine her in the snow with nothing on

being questioned for things she didn't have the answer for. "I'm sorry," is all I say. She

smiles. I throw her the blue t-shirt and get in with her. She huddles up in the corner of my room and pulls the t-shirt over her head.

"Good night," I say.

"mmffff," is all she replys before she falls asleep.

Tonight was a success and I can't wait for tomorrow night.

* * *

A/N review pleaseee and thank u 2 my 11 reviewers! I love u guys 3


	6. Chapter 6

A/N so since u guys waited liek 3 months for my last chapter here is chapter 6. Anyway no1 anwsered the Calliou question =9 lol anyway this chapter starts with Katniss and then switches to pEETA. And remember i'm 13 and can't write at all. thats why my stories suck. anyway Reviewww

* * *

Katniss

I wake up to the pounding of doors the next day. I'm starting to believe that Peeta isn't trying to kill me since he didn't do anything to me last night. I turn on to my side to look at him. He's usually a light sleeper so I'm surprised he hasn't heard the bangs yet. I sigh and walk over to the door. When I open it 20 men come at me with something that looks like guns. I scream. This time Peeta wakes up. The men grab my arms and pin me to a wall. I kick and scream but it's no use. I knew I shouldn't of trusted him

"What the hell is going on?" he screams at them, I can see Haymitch behind the guards watching us. "Let her go!" he screams and pull me out of their grip. He pulls himself in front of me and starts yelling at Haymitch. I'm confused now. More confused then I had been yesterday. Why didn't he let them take me. Why didn't he just kill me when he had a chance in the games. Why is he doing this? Then I hear Haymitch's voice. "We thought she was going to attack you Peeta. Calm down!" he says staring ar me still behind Peeta. "She isn't going to do anything! She's far to kind," he replys.

"Ha! Katniss Everdeen? kind? Then I have wings on my butt!" he replies laughing. I know this is true. I'm not kind, but he has no right. He's not the nicest himself. But I don't say anything.

"Shut up Haymitch and leave us alone!" he says.

"Whatever but if she kills you don't come running back to me!" he says as he leads the pack of people out. Peeta just glares at him. "I'd rather me dead then her," me mutters quietly under his breath but because of my capitol ear I hear it. This is when I decide to trust Peeta Mellark. Then the memories start coming back. Him joining the carrears to kill me. He can act! He even tricked me for a while. He just wants to kill me himself. No! I can't let him kill me. I have to get back to Prim. I quickly start searching for a weapon. Just my luck, he doesn't having anything.

xxxxxxxxx

Peeta

"So," I say trying to fill the awkwardness. She's staring at me and I can see the black coming back into her eyes. No! Not again. They'll take her away if she has another attack.

"Katniss…" I say stepping towards her. "Don't come closer," she hisses.

"I won't hurt you I promise," I say trying to calm her down. She squeezes her eyes shut. "Please," she begs. When she opens her eyes again they're completely black. No! I walk to her, grab her wrist, and pin her against a wall. "Katniss Everdeen I love you no matter what your memories say," is all I say before pushing my lips down on her. She tries to free herself but I just push myself onto her. I can't let her slip away again. I Keep my lips on hers until she stops fighting and starts kissing back. I pull away first to breath. Her black is starting to go away. I rest my forehead on hers and pull her so close our lips are centimeters away.

"Katniss," I say. I have her so close that our lips touch when I speak.

"I won't hurt you. I promise," is all I can say before she covers my mouth with hers. It's soft and sweet but it seems real. I've only felt this twice with her. Once when her head was bleeding in the first games and another time on the beach. These are the kisses that take my breath away. We pull away and just stand there for a while. "Why did you join the careers?" she asks me. Our lips brush again and I have to pull away a little to control myself.

"To make sure they didn't find you," I reply.

"Oh," is all she says before she untangles herself from me and walks out the door.

A/N so did u guys love it or hate it? next chapter up by tommorow. ill try and dont worry she didn't ditch him.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N k this is a little idk racier then i usually write. But i had too. I actually blushed liek crazy writing this. Anyway thank u to my reviewers! u guys rock! so reviewwwww

* * *

I just stood there in shock for who knows how long before she came back with Haymitch.

"I'm back," she announces as she walks in. I turn around still surprised. "Got the tape to our games," she says and walks over to me. She slips her hands into mine and pulls me to my bed. She sat me down and hands Haymitch the tape. He goes into my closet and pulls out a tv I had no idea was there. He puts it in and sits in the chairs by my bed. Katniss climbs in and sits next to me pulling the blankets around us. I probably still look shocked so Haymitch explains what's going on. "She wants us to tell her what was going on through the games." Ohhh. I get it now. We sit for who knows how long and watch the reapings. When we watch the bloodbath part she grabs my hand. It get's really gory soon with heads and blood everywhere so I pull her hand and she crawls to my lap. She puts her head on my chest and holds me tight whenever someone dies. Then me joining the careers comes on. She pauses the film and questions me. She does this through all the other parts and I'm surprised when she blows up the food. She always was really smart. I hold her close to me when Rue dies and I watch her sing Rue to death. Then out scenes come on.

We spend our days like this. Watching our games, the other victors games, eating, talking, sleeping together, waking up, eating, talking, free time, watching the tapes. It gives me nightmares but once I realize that she is asleep beside me I feel better. We do this for a week before she gets comfortable enough to let me hold her in her sleep, this is when I feel the safest. After 2 weeks or so she starts snuggling into me and holds me too. It's been 3 weeks now and we've gotten closer then before.

"Peeta," she calls from my bathroom where she usually changes.

"Yes," I say as she comes out.

"What are we going to do today?" she asks, We finished the last tapes yesterday."

Wow 15 years worth of games in 3 weeks.

"I don't know what do u want to do?" I ask her. She thinks for a while. "Sleep," she replies. I burst out laughing. "What? I spent all night making videos for the rebellion yesterday! I haven't even had time to take the make up off," she says.

"I know," I reply. "I was there," We had spent all day yesterday training while they filmed us and later being interviewed. Gale was there to so it was quite and awkward time. She and him still talk but not as much as they used too. I envied him though. He had that special connection with her that I had wanted ever since I was 5.

She goes back into the closet and changes back into her pajamas. When she gets out she takes my hand and pulls me towards her.

" Stay with me," she says.

"Always," I reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

She sleeps for an hour or so before she wakes up. Her head is on my chest and our legs are intertwined. Her hair isn't in her usual braid so I play with it as she sleeps. The blankets are wrapped around us pulling us closer. Just like the cave. Brings back happy memories. This would probably be the highlight of my day since they would take her back for testing at night. She starts shaking and shivering so I pull the blankets around us tighter. She continues shaking and I'm having a panic attack. I don't know if I should wake her but decide I should when she starts screaming. I shake her hard. "Katniss! Katniss wake upp!" After a minute she does. She's crying and drenched in sweat, some of it probably mine. "Want to talk about it?" I ask. She shakes her head. I try to look her in the eyes but she turns her head. I place my hand under her chin and bring her eyes up to mine. I don't know what's going on between Gale and her but at this moment I don't care. I shift my weight and get on top of the left side of her. I rest my elbows on ethier side of her head so I don't put all my weight on her and lean down. "You can stop me anytime," I whisper leaning in really slowly incase she gets another memory, but she doesn't move. After a couple of seconds, it seems like an eternity, my lips brush against her soft ones. I don't want to end it yet so I keep them there. She moves her hands from under me and tangles them in my hair. Our lips move in perfect sync as if it were choreographed but what I love is that this kiss isn't to please anyone except ourselves. Well I don't know about her but it's pleasing me. I want to make this deeper though. I slightly lick the top part of her lips afraid she'll pull away in disgust, but she doesn't. She parts her lips and lets me explore her mouth. Everything is perfect. We've only done this once, at the beach, and it was her tongue in my mouth but this feels just as good. I could go on forever but a sudden knock interrupts us. She suddenly breaks away and starts blushing like mad. This makes me smile and she gets even redder when I do. I realize that I am still on top of her and she does too because she goes even redder. She looks like a big red tomato now. I laugh, she scowls, the usual. "Katniss, Peeta we have an important meeting in 5 minutes at the conference room," says a voice I recognize to be Gale's. Now she goes the reddest I've ever seen somebody go. I should do this to her often I think as I push myself off of her and hold my hand out to her off.

"Let's go change," she says in a quiet voice. I nod. She freezes in her path.

"Have you been eating without me?" she asks.

"What? No why?" I ask. This gets her even redder.

"Oh it's just…. you…..taste like cinnamon," she says in barely a whisper. I taste like cinnamon I think while smiling. Interesting.

"Let's go change," she says and she runs into the bathroom with her clothes in hand.

This has been the best day of my life. I change into whatever I see first not really caring. She comes out a few seconds after I'm done.  
"Shall we?" I say offering my hand. She just smiles and takes it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What's going on Plutarch?" I ask when we get to the conference room.

Before he can answer Finnik comes in and asks with a wink "Why do you have lipstick on Peeta?" I start blushing like crazy at this and out of the corner of my eye I see Katniss doing the same. I wipe at my lips like crazy while everybody laughs. Then I see Gale looking back and forth between me and Katniss. When everybody quiets down he says the 8 words I've dreaded since I got here. "We need to go to back to the capitol,"

* * *

A/N K i have no idea where i'm going with this story. but i'm just gonna keep writing... and reviewing makes me write faster *hint hint*


	8. chapter 75 authors note

**OKAY I AM OUT OF IDEAS! SO U GUYS NEED TO INSPIRE ME. PLEASEEE! IM BEGGING! Oh and im starting a new story soon. Should be interesting. :D please review and give me ideas. **

**(p.****s) ****I ****don't know if u can see the color but if u can its orange cause its peeta fav color 3**


	9. Chapter 8

A/N heyyy! It's been a while. :( and im sorry. 8th grade is sooo aghhh! And half the year is almost done so i'm applying for highschools and extra carriculars and stuff. And then there's homework and volleyball and facebook. Im on my fb 24/7 and my new years resoulation was to stop but i cant. its just so amazing! lol so thank u for all the suggestions and there'e morecoming...mwahahahahhahaha

* * *

PEETA

Those 9 words bring some kind of memory back to Katniss because she goes screaming. First she lunges at me then starts to throw around anything her hands can find. I run to her and try to calm her down but that just makes things worse. President Coin whispers something to 3 masked men and they stick something into her and she passes out. Everything's a blur and I'm not sure what's going on but out of the corner of my eye I see a smile playing on President Coin's lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"When are we leaving and who's going?" asks Finnick.

"We have made a list. 20 people will be going. Please stand outside the main room for further approval," says another masked man. Why is everybody masked? Aghh. We all walk down to the main room which is basically a big room with the huge T.V. Yet another masked man is standing on the stage with a list in his hands.

"Quiet down everyone," he says in a deep voice. "The few people that are going to go serve our country will be Finnick Odair, Peeta Mellark, Gale Hawthorne, Katniss Everdeen…" and I block out the rest. Katniss? But she just came back. It's to early. She can't. She just can't! I can't hear anymore. I stomp out of the room already thinking of ways to save her from them.

**KATNISS**

When I wake up I'm back in my bed with a fresh pair of clothes on. My head hurts but other then that I don't remember anything other than Peeta trying to kill me. The memory is shiny so I can't tell much. It's like trying to see with mud through your eyes. I get up, take a shower, and change into a pair o my pajamas wanting to go back to sleep. I'm going through my closet when I find a shirt bigger then all of mine that smells like bread. Peeta. Hmm, I wonder how did this get in here?

**PEETA **

Two days from the announcement we're on our way with the rest of our group. We all walk out one by one like we got chosen for something special. I don't like it at all. Katniss comes out last looking…..bored. Just like the train ride to the first games. I smile then I frown remembering where we are going. The mockingjay spies have found a way to let us in. We have 18 soldiers and 2 people on the camera crew. They're going to film us which makes it feel more like an arena. She comes out and I catch her eye. Instead of looking away like I expected she keeps her eyes locked on mine almost…challenging me. I don't know if I should take it in a good way or a bad way.

**Katniss**

He just stares at me when I walk out. Instead of being afraid I decide that I'm going to let him explain. I have a lot of questions that he has the answers to. Why was his shirt in my room? Why did he join the carrears? And so much more. Enough with the wondering. This time I'm going to know.

* * *

sorry it was short and kept switching back and forth :( but do u see that amazingly good looking button that says review? well u should click it and review :D


End file.
